Rebellion
by jaredmorgan31
Summary: what if the supreme kai Shin decided to do his job and help life flurish
1. Chapter 1

Shin the supreme kai. Tasked with helping life prosper within his universe. He was in a struggle. As supreme kai he was not allowed to interfere heavily in the lives of mortals. That job was reserved for Beerus. Because of that Shin was forced to watch as Frieza, his father King Cold, and his older brother Cooler wreaked havoc on the universe. Hoping that no one would notice he put together a scheme to bring down said tyrants.

Several months later Goku and Gohan were making their way to kame house to see master Roshi and the gang. The two of them were dressed in training gear and Gohan was wearing his four star hat. Goku decided to train Gohan in secret despite Chichi saying otherwise. To them it was kind of special. Goku wasn't the smartest and really only knows how to fight, so passing that knowledge onto Gohan is a way for them to form a strong bond.

Everyone was arriving. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Bulma has already arrived. "Hey Bulma how come Yamcha and you came here separately?" Asked Krillin. "The bastard cheated on me. We broke up." Said Bulma in an angered voice. Krillin's eyes turned to Yamcha. The look of disappointment. Yamcha needing to think of a way out points towards the sky saying "hey look it's Goku." Bulma gave him a look that said "really." In a sarcastic manner. "He's right, but he's pointing in the completely wrong direction." Said Tien. Yamcha was points a complete one eighty from where Goku was.

Goku grabbed Gohan and jumped off of nimbus to land on the beach. The second his feet hit the ground an alien spaceship crashes into the ground in the middle of nowhere. A nearby farmer runs towards the crater with a loaded shotgun. The ship opens up and out pops a six foot six man with long hair. He's wearing a device on his left eye and is wearing some kind of armor. He had a tail. The same as Goku's. He reaches up and presses a button on his headwear. "I need to find him before Appule arrives." He says. Suddenly his headset locks onto something. He's wearing a scouter. "Hey you! You freaky alien! Don't move or I'll shoot!" Shouts the farmer. The alien Raditz moves faster then the farmer could react and chops him on the neck. Rendering him unconscious. "I don't have time to waste." He Said Before flying off.

The z fighters hold this party every year, but this year was the first time Goku brought Gohan with him. "I can't believe that's him. He's nothing like how you described him." Said Krillin. Gohan walks up to Krillin and puts his palms together in a praying type motion. Before throwing a punch right into Krillin's head. "Not bad, but not enough of a punch." Said Krillin. Gohan goes back to his father and asks "did I go good." "Well you usually greet people first, but that was a nice punch." Said Goku. "Come on inside. The party's just starting." Said Roshi.

"This is odd. With a power level this high I thought it would be Kakarot, but instead I found you Namekian." Said Raditz. "A nama What?" Said Piccolo. "I see you don't know your own kind. Unfortunately I don't have time to explain, but if you don't want to see this planet destroyed then you should prepare to face battle soon." Said Raditz. Before searching out a new power level and flying off. "That guy's power was monstrous and if he's afraid then what the hell is about to happen…"

Goku and everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing. "What the hell is that!" Said Yamcha. "I've never felt someone this strong." Said Tien. "Is it piccolo?" Asked Bulma. "No. It's different." Said Krillin. "Gohan, Bulma, and Roshi stay inside. We'll see what he wants." Said Goku. Gohan grabs his father's pants. "It's ok. I'll be back soon." Said Goku. Everyone went outside and waiting for them was Raditz. "Hello brother." Said Raditz.

Chapter end


	2. Chapter 2

"Brother? What do you mean brother?" Asked Goku. Raditz exposes his tail. "A tail. Like what Goku had." Said Krillin. "Wait Gohan didn't have a tail. Goku does that mean…" Said Tien. "Yes. I know. The giant ape that killed grandpa Gohan was me and since that guy has a tail as well then he and I must be related." Said Goku. "Good. That makes this easy. You and I are both members of the Saiyan race. Warriors known far throughout the galaxy, or at least we used to be. In an incident many years ago most of our race were wiped out by a monster named Frieza. Those of us who survived, and had no clue of what really happened, were forced into his servitude. It was only thanks to a man named Shin that we found out the truth. Now we're rebelling against the tyrant, but we're nowhere near strong enough to take him head on. That's why we're gathering our race and biding our time as we grow stronger. We will win and free our race!" Said Raditz.

"I don't know what to say." Said Goku. He was baffled by this onslaught of knowledge. He had just found out that he was an alien and had a brother. "I'm afraid we don't have much time. I'm being chased. I abandoned my post as one of Frieza's scouts and am being pursued. Frieza is in the business of finding habitable planets and either subjugating or slaughtering the local population. This planet was scheduled to be slaughtered in three years, so like it or not you have to choose. Fight now, or fight in three years." Said Raditz. Everyone watches as a spaceship zooms through the sky and crashes into an island not far from Kame house. "He's after me. I'll lead him away. It's up to you if you want to fight along with me, or fight after I'm long gone." Said Raditz as he flew away at top speed.

He had left them a lot to think about. Everyone did. A choice laid their before them. They all could feel it. Appule was rushing towards Raditz and he was stronger than him. Everyone was stuck debating in their minds. "Guys now's not the time to hesitate. Gohan snuck out of the house and grabbed onto that guy's hair before he flew off." Screamed Bulma. "What!" Goku takes off without hesitation. Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu all follow after. Yamcha was the only one who hesitated. His knees were shaking. "I can't do it. I could tell earlier. I'm the weakest amongst us. That enemy is over twice as strong as I am. It's certain death." Said Yamcha. "What does death mean to you. We could wish you back with the dragon balls. NOW GO!" Shouted Bulma as she kicked Yamcha. He took off flying.

Raditz lands on a deserted island. The first thing he noticed was a child clinging to his hair. "Boy. Those eyes. I can tell just by them. You're Kakorot's son." Said Raditz. "Who's that?" Asks Gohan. "I guess your father changed his name, but that doesn't matter. Just know that I'm your uncle and that you should stay away. Someone really powerful is on his way here and will kill you if you're around me. Go hide and don't come out." He Said. He hid Gohan just in time . A few seconds later Appule came into view.

"Well well well. We got a little runaway. Time to die traitor." Said Appule as he rushed in. A lightning fast chop destroys Raditz shoulder guard. With his armor absorbing most of the blow Raditz counter attacks. "Double Sunday." Said Raditz and he punched Appule with both arms then fired a beam. Pushing him back. Not letting up he charges forward with fists flying. Left, left, right, left, right, right, left, right, right, and sweep. Appule dodge every attack. Jumping over the sweep and stomping down on Raditz hip. Crushing his kidney.

Raditz grabbed his leg and threw him into a tree. Rushing over and landing a punch on his face. "You don't need that scouter you're wearing to know this. Your power level is 1,300 and mine is 2,020. You stand no chance of winning." Said Appule. "Power levels aren't everything." Said Raditz. He grabbed Appule tightly and suplexes him into the ground. Slightly winded Raditz stood ready for Appules next attack. "Ka" Appule got up. "You bastard! You've damaged my armor! I'll make you pay for this!" Said Appule. "Me" Appule got up and in a flash got behind Raditz. "Ha" Appule punched a hole in Raditz guts from behind. "Me" Raditz grabbed Appule's arm and refused to let go. "Quickly attack." Shouted Raditz. Goku and Krillin both ran up onto each side of Appule. Kamehameha's fully charged. "Ha!" Both Shouted. Unleashing their blasts at point blank.

Appule was caught in the blast and knocked back. Before he had time to rebound Chiaotzu fired a dodon ray into his right eye. Tien was right above him. "Take this! Kikōhō!" Shouted Tien. Firing down on Appule. He was livid. Zooming up and bashing Tien to the ground with a powerful blow to the back of the head. Then he turned his aim to Krillin and Goku. With a whip like kick Appule broke Krillin's arm and six of his ribs. Krillin's body whipped into Goku knocking him down. Appule stood over him with a ki blast charged. "Beep." His scouter alerted him to a nearby power. "Special beam cannon!" Shouted Piccolo.

The beam missed Appule's vitals, but cut off his left arm. "Piccolo? What are you doing here?" Asked Chiaotzu. "I've been following that guy. He said something about my race that's got me interested. On top of that I won't let anyone but me rule this world." Said Piccolo. Piccolo looked at Raditz. The hole in his gut was bleeding profusely. He was losing strength fast. "We aren't gonna be able to go on much longer. Goku, Chiaotzu you two hold him off a little longer. I'll charge another attack and finish him this time." Said Piccolo. "I don't like it, but what choice do we have." Said Goku.

"Talking mid battle is a move only an idiot would do." Said Appule. While they were making a plan Appule snuck up and grabbed Chiaotzu's head. He crushed it. As the blood spilled from his forehead Goku's anger exploded. "Stop hurting my friend!" He Shouted. Charging in without hesitation, but he was nowhere near fast enough. Appule threw Chiaotzu into Goku. Then started beating him. "Don't die yet! I need to vent some anger." Said Appule. Not letting up on him. "You blinded my eye, removed my arm, and pissed me the hell off!" Shouted Appule. Even though Goku's whole body was black and blue he didn't stop.

Gohan who was watching all of this go down had his anger boil out. He burst out of the bushes and catapulted himself at Appule. Crashing head first into his armor. Shattering it and breaking several of his ribs. Gohan has knocked himself out with that attack. The hit was too hard on his head. "You ignorant little brat!" Shouted Appule. With a powerful chop blood went flying. It was Goku's blood. Goku has moved to take the hit. Saving his son, but at the cost of having a slash from his throat all the way down to his hip. His anger not satisfied he goes for another attack aimed at Gohan.

He winds up his chop, but his arm is grabbed. "You know. There's been something that I've always wanted ever since I was a kid. A family. I was orphaned at a young age and was truly happy when I found out that I had a brother. I won't let you take my family from me." Said Raditz. Appule turned around and punched a hole in Raditz's heart. With what strength he had left Raditz grabbed tightly and yelled "Namekian do it!" "Special beam cannon!" Shouted Piccolo. With a powerful blast both Raditz's and Appule's lives were put out. Falling to the ground brother laid next to brother. Together in life and in death.

(Authors note: In this story I'm changing the saiyan zenkai boost. Making it so that saiyans get a power up on the brink of death rather then a incredible power up once healed like in the namik saga.)


	3. Chapter 3

Krillin forced himself to get up. Appule was smiling. Though he knows that he had but few seconds left, Appule reached for his scouter. Piccolo walked up and stomped on his chest. However Appule has already pressed the button. "Send reinforcements. Multiple saiyans on earth. Send him…" his final words sent fear through all of them. More were coming.

Piccolo who was the only one unharmed from the battle walked over to Gohan. "Other than me and that guy with the long hair this brat was the only one able to do some damage." Said Piccolo. "Please tell me you're not gonna do what I'm thinking." Begged Krillin. "I'm taking him and making him my underlining. Don't worry I'll make sure he's alive and strong for when you revive Goku." Krillin was shocked by the tone Piccolo was taking. "As much as I hate to say it none of us could do anything." He Said. Piccolo was clenching his hand so tight that it was bleeding. These words were not the words of a tyrant. Especially when spoken in such a gentle manner. Piccolo picked up Gohan and flew off. There was nothing he could do to stop him.

Meanwhile far far off in space Frieza arrives at his home planet. A planet named Frieza. As he exits his ship he steps onto a red carpet. On each side are flag bearers and men in salutes between them. There was an old member of the Frieza race standing in the center of the carpet. He was down on one knee with his head bowed.

Frieza approached asking "Tell me chancellor, is Cooler here?" "No sir. He took off the moment he learned you'd be taking the throne." Said the chanlor. "Ha! See Dodoria I told you he'd leave." Said Frieza. Zarbon and Dodoria exited the ship. "Damn. I guess I was wrong." Said Dodoria. "Lord Frieza we should get going. Your father is expecting us any moment and we know how impatient he can be." Said Zarbon. "Oh my I forgot. I was too busy basking in the idea of Cooler bowing at my feet." Said Frieza. "This way, my Lord." Said the chancellor.

At the entrance of the throne room Zarbon and Dodoria took a knee and bowed. They would remain that way until Frieza came out. Only members of his race were allowed within that room. "Hello father." Said Frieza. Frieza looked at King Cold from his throne. King Frieza Cold stood up to greet his son. "Call me King Cold from now on. We address each other with formality. King to king." Said King Cold. "But of course King Cold. The two of them left together towards the grand hall.

As they walked king Cold Asked "Tell me, do you know why you are special?" "It's because I just naturally am." Said Frieza. "Correct. Out of all ten of my children only you and Cooler were allowed to live to adulthood. Why? The answer is simple. You two were the only ones strong enough to be worthy of living. The strong rule over the weak. It's the law of nature. We are above all other beings." Said King Cold. "But of course. All those who are weak have no right to live. It is only by our good grace that they can grovel at our feet and serve us." Said Frieza.

The two of them enter the grand hall. The red carpet turned to a solid gold floor. Frieza and king Cold who were both ten times stronger than the average member of their race walk into a crowd of their kind. All immediately bowed on one knee. The two walked through the crowd to the center of the room. The floor beneath them rose up. On their pedestal king Cold announces "Attention all! Today we all bare witness to the new king. Frieza Cold the tenth! One year ago I changed his name and put him through the trails to see if he is worthy of the title! The name Frieza has been and will always be the name of our race, our planet, and our king! Only those who have shown their strength and cunning can truly rule us! The most illustrious race in existence!"

The platform lowers. Five young females of their species were brought before them. They were all in their base form, for it was forbidden to be in a transformed form in front of the royals on the home planet. The females were slightly different from the males. Their chests were slightly more pronounced. Proving that they were unmated. Their breasts only grow large after conceiving a child. Their tails were shorter and they lacked horns. "The final task before the throne is truly yours is to pick one of these fine genetically pure females. Strong females of our kind to be your bride for the sole purpose of giving you an heir to the throne." Said King Cold.

Frieza examines each of the females. Picking the third one. She was the shortest, but also the smartest of the group. Her main body color was pink with purple gems. "Thank you for picking me." She says. She was being auctioned to Frieza, but she didn't seem troubled by it. She was raised her entire life for this purpose. With that, Frieza now had full control of the army as king and a queen to boot.

Having both died on the battlefield together Raditz and Goku were both brought before king Yemma at the same time. "I am King Yemma. The judge of souls. Speak your names." He Said. "I am Son Goku." Said Goku. "And I am his brother Raditz." Said Raditz. "I see. I have been waiting for you two. You two must travel snake way. The million mile journey to get to King Kai's planet. "Wait? Why must we do this? Isn't this the afterlife?" Asked Raditz. "On earth we have these things called dragon balls. If you gather all seven of them they can grant your wish. Knowing my friends they will bring us back." Said Goku. "Not exactly. Kami was ordered to tell your friends to not bring you back till one year has passed." "Why a year?" Asked Goku. "Assuming Appule called for reinforcements it will be one year till they arrive on earth. I was in the scout division so I was ahead of the main force. The main unit is currently locked in a long drive of a different planet. They can't afford to abandon the siege and don't have troops to spare. Meaning we have time." Said Raditz.

"Damn! We need to hurry and train and get stronger." Said Goku. "While I am letting you go, just know I'm against this. Goku is fine, but I don't like the idea of letting you go. I haven't forgotten how many people you've killed." Said King Yemma To Raditz. Raditz was pissed, but before he could say anything king Yemma spoke up. "But orders are orders. Now go!" He Said. "Come on. We have to hurry. If we don't get strong enough then we might end up back here again." Said Goku as he dragged Raditz out of the room. Preventing a fight. What dangers lie ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Piccolo arrives at the outskirts of a village in the wastelands. There was a small stream that flowed into the valley that the village resides in. Piccolo tosses Gohan into the stream to wake him up. Gohan sprung out of the water taking a deep breath. He instantly notices that this is an area he has never been before. "Where am I?" Asked Gohan. "You're in my home, but more importantly I have some news to tell you." Said Piccolo. Gohan climbed out of the river. Gohan was a bit cautious. His father had warned him That Piccolo was dangerous, but he wasn't sure since he saw Piccolo helping his dad. "What is it?" He asked. "Your father died in battle earlier today."Said Piccolo. "Enough jokes. Now tell me the real news." Said Gohan. Piccolo just stood there. Silent and unmoving. It slowly hit Gohan. His face started to water as he came to accept that his father died. He collapsed to the ground. Curling up as his emotions explode.

"We don't have time to waste!" Shouted Piccolo. Gohan snapped out of his crying. A bit of fear shocked him out of it. "I hate to say it, but more of those bastards that killed your father are coming to earth to wipe out the planet. To make matters worse we don't know when they'll get here." Said Piccolo. Gohan wipes away his tears. "What are we supposed to do. They're so strong. We can't win." Said Gohan. "Not true! We will train hard and surpass them. It's best if you think about things you hold dear and use that as your motivation." Said Piccolo.

And so the two of them began their training. Meanwhile on snake way. "Welcome to snake way. It's a million miles long and is directly above hell. Don't fall in." Said the guide after bringing Raditz and Goku here. "Is that all the explanation we get?" Asked Raditz. "I don't care to give you more." Said the guide. "Oh go to hell." Said Raditz. "Fine! I will! I have to get paperwork from down their anyways." Said the guide as he jumped down into hell. Raditz just stood there not knowing how to react, while Goku started laughing. Raditz smacked Goku and Said "come on let's get going." The two of them took off the treacherous snake way.

After Gohan passed out, Piccolo snuck off to the outskirts of the village. There was a small house that was surrounded by trees, but once you pass the tree line it was an enormous flower garden. The plants were all in pristine condition. Piccolo lands in front of the front door. He gently knocks on the door. "Come in." Says the man inside. He was an old man. In his eighties. He was bald and blind as a bat, but he was a very kind man. "Nice to see you again Michael." Said Cyan. It's nights like these that make Piccolo remember how they met.

Piccolo was training near the village in order to kill Goku, but one day as Piccolo was exhausted from his training he was approached by Cyan. "Who are you!" Shouted Piccolo. "You must be tired after all that training. Why don't you come rest at my place." Said Cyan. "Go away!" Said Piccolo. "Here. Take this medicine. It will help." Said Cyan. He was blind, but somehow he could tell that Piccolo's rough training left him with cuts and bruises. "I remember when I was young and trying to find my place in the world."

Piccolo was suspicious of the man, but took up His gesture. The medicine did wonders and healed up all his injuries by morning. The next day Cyan came again, but this time he just sat and listened. Before long the two would have full blown conversation. It was during this time Piccolo lies about his name being Michael.

Piccolo was weary of the other villagers, but would sometimes eavesdrop on them. "Hey did you hear. Old man Cyan is finally starting to go out of his house." Said villager one. "Thank goodness. I thought he might never come out and die of sadness." Said Villager two. Piccolo wanted to approach and ask more, but to the world he was a monster and he didn't want to risk ruining this little sanctuary.

After a while Piccolos curiosity had eaten away at him. That night he was going to ask. That night, like normal, Piccolo came to his house and the two of them sat down and chatted. "Thank you." Said Cyan. The conversation started. "What do you mean?" Asked Piccolo. "Three years ago my wife passed away. We went to bed together and when I woke up, she was right next to me. Cold as ice. I was devastated. However I still had hope. My son hated me, but my two grandkids loved me. Visiting me almost every week. I loved Lapis and Lazuli with all my heart, but one day they just stopped coming. They vanished without a trace. Lord please let them be safe. I was stuck in darkness, but you helped me get out of it. It's like you're my own grandson. Thank you." Said Cyan. Piccolo started Crying having finally found his place in the world.

"Nice to see you again Michael. Come in and have a seat." Said Cyan. Piccolo sat down. A smile on his face. It's moments like this that he can truly be at ease. "Tell me. You seem stressed what's up?" Asked Cyan. Piccolo went on to explain the situation. "I see. Go ahead. Focus on your training. Take care of that kid. You may not be blood related, but neither are us, but we're a family. Do what you must." Said Cyan. Giving Piccolo the ok to stop their daily visits for a while. "Do me a favor. As you two travel if you run into Lapis, or Lazuli please give them these." Said Cyan as he handed Piccolo two belt buckles that Cyan hand made. "I will do." Said Piccolo. "Take care Piccolo." Said Cyan. Piccolo was shocked. He knew all along. "Farewell Grandfather." Said Piccolo. Leaving the house with the biggest smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, And Chiaotzu all went to The lookout to train. During which Yamcha left for a bit to go to the bathroom, but never returned. Krillin and Tien would spar for hours While Chiaotzu would do mental training to strengthen his psychic powers. Piccolo took Gohan deeper into the wastelands to train him.

A week had passed and Raditz and Goku has spent a lot of time chatting while running. Though one thing had been bugging Goku. "Is it true that our race slaughtered other planets to sell?" Asked Goku. "At first we needed a new planet to call home, but our kind is ferocious. We crave battle above anything else. Such a desire left us without any technological advancement. We slew more planets in exchange for technology. Before long we found ourselves under Frieza." Said Raditz. "That's horrible." Said Goku. "It's our race. The way we were raised." Said Raditz. "Hey look." Said Raditz while pointing forward. "Is that?" "The end of snake way." Said Raditz.

The two of them raced to the end, but there was no palace. "God damn it! Did that fat bastard Yemma lie to us!" Shouted Raditz. "No. It's not at the end it's above the end." Said Goku as he pointed up at the sky. Off in the distance was a small planet. "What are we waiting for." Said Raditz. Jumping ahead with Goku not far behind. As soon as they got near the planet the two of them were pulled drastically by the intense gravity of the planet. Raditz landed on his feet. Unfazed by the ten times gravity, but Goku has never felt this before. He was slammed to the planet and could barely get up to his feet. Before them stood a short and fat blue man. "Hello and welcome to my planet." Said King Kai.

Popo came to check up on the fighters. "Hello everyone. I've come to check on you four, but where's Yamcha?" Asked Popo. "He quote unquote went to the bathroom three days ago and never came back." Said Tien. Popo thought back to three days ago and instantly asked Tien "Which way did he go?" Tien pointed to the main building. "He went in there and turned left." Said Tien. "The bathrooms on the right though… Don't tell me." Said Popo. He seemed startled. Almost like he to a realization.

He took off running to the building. Everyone followed out of curiosity. Popo arrived at a locked door. "The door was cracked three days ago, so I shut and locked it." Said Popo. "And why is that a big deal?" Asked Krillin. "This is the hyperbolic time chamber. One day our here is one year in there." Said Popo as he was scrambling to find his keys. "Really?!" Said Krillin. "If that's true then how come we aren't using it to train?" Asked Chiaotzu. "It's very volatile in there. It's easy to get lost and gravity is different from normal." Said Popo as he finds his keys.

Popo quickly opened the door. Everyone goes in to search for Yamcha. They instantly feel the weight of being under ten times gravity. Barely able to move everyone had to watch as Mr. Popo went off to search from Yamcha. Mr. Popo went out into the giant void part. He was instantly surprised by the coconut laying on the ground. He picks it up. "You leave Gerald alone!" Screamed Yamcha as me kicks Mr. Popo across the room. Taking back his friend in the process.

"Holy shit who's that!" Said Krillin. Before them stood a shell of the man they once knew. His hair was long and his beard stretched all the way down to his belt. He clothes were torn to shreds. Only a few scrap bits of his shirt stuck to him and his pants were full of holes. His shoes were missing and his body was covered in scars. He was cradling the coconut like it was a baby. "It ok. We not afraid. I strong." He whispered. It was clear that their friend had gone insane from his three years of solitary confinement, but even more clear was the fact that he was now the most powerful being they had ever met. His power dwarfed Appule's. "Oh god. We're gonna have to reintroduce him to society." Said Krillin.

"Wait this tiny pip squeak is King Kai?!" Said Raditz. "Hey do you see that tree over there?" Asked King Kai. "Yes." Said Raditz. King Kai punches Raditz. Sending him flying through the tree destroying it. "What tree. I don't see one. Now you. Guy who hasn't insulted me. What's your name?" Asked King Kai. "Goku." Said Goku. He had been forced to sit down. Unable to support his own weight very well. "You two get ready. I'm putting you guys through hell." Said King Kai.


	6. Chapter 6

Kami exits the lookout after giving Yamcha a checkup. "I'm afraid it will take a while to fix him, but it can be done." Said Kami. Everyone cheered up. "However there are still some things I'm uncertain about." Said Kami. "Like what?" Asked Tien. "How the heck he got that coconut. We don't keep any in there and they can't grow in there either." Said Kami. "That's your big issue." Said Tien. His disappointment was clear. "It's really hard to try and figure it out." Said Mr. Popo. "Let's just train." Said Krillin. He walked off.

Merely a few weeks into their training Raditz has begun his training to master the kaioken. Goku was not far behind. Having finally caught Bubbles and was getting close to smacking Gregory. Both of them had increased their power drastically. After Raditz failed to maintain the form for more than a second, King Kai came over to give some advice. "Listen well Raditz. You must never use this technique while transformed. It's already very straining while in your base form. It would only be several times as straining in your great ape form. It might even tear your body apart." Said King Kai. "That's good to know, but how do I even maintain this form?" Asked Raditz. "Focus your energy and let it all burst out at once." Said King Kai. "I'm trying, but it's not working!" Shouted Raditz.

"Guaghhh!" Screamed Gregory. Followed by a loud thud. "Yes, I got him!" Said Goku. He ran to King Kai with Gregory's unconscious body hanging from his hand. "Good job, but now I need to patch up Gregory's skull. Take five guys." Said King Kai. Goku and Raditz's training is proceeding well.

After months of training Gohan and Piccolo were fighting for hours on end. "You're training is even harder then my dad's." Said Gohan. "You're not bad yourself." Said Piccolo. The two of them were in the mountains around north city. Day by day Piccolo and Gohan were getting stronger and were becoming good friends. Piccolo was happy to have a second person who didn't see him as a monster.

Another day, another sparring match. Gohan awoke to see Piccolo frightened. "It's fading." He Said with a horrified look on his face. He took off full speed towards the village. Gohan took off after him.

Gohan flew at full speed, but couldn't keep up with Piccolo. What could have Piccolo so panicked. Gohan arrived at where Piccolo had stopped. Only to find Piccolo gently holding an old man as he lay on the ground. "Cyan stay with me." Said Piccolo in a desperate plea. "Piccolo. Guaghk. Is that you?" Asked the old man. He was coughing up blood. His health was taking a turn for the worse, but why was he miles from the village. "What do you need?" Asked Piccolo in a calming voice. "Lapis… Lazuli… They've been spotted in the mountains near north city. I have to hurry and save them." Said Cyan. Gohan could do nothing, but watch as the harsh reality of life played out before him. "It's ok. I'll take you to a doctor then I'll rescue them." Said Piccolo. His hands were shaking. The fear of losing someone was consuming him. "Gohan! Go and start the search. I'll join you as soon as possible." Said Piccolo.

After Piccolo took off with Cyan Gohan headed back towards north city. Despite being six Gohan was very smart. He lowered his power level and moved on foot. Gohan kept searching until he got his first hint. Off in the distance he heard something. It's very faint, but familiar. The sound of an energy blast. Gohan stealthy moved closer. Peering out from behind a rock, Gohan observed the situation.

"Yes. Yes! Good job seventeen. Now eighteen Fire your energy cannon." Demanded Dr. Gero. He was in the middle of testing and upgrading his two newly built androids. Gohan watched as the weapons test went on. "The two androids seemed like they were unwilling to go through with this, but that doctor forced their hands. In his right hand was a remote of some kind. 'Could it be a control switch?' Thought Gohan.

He had only one shot. The element of surprise was on his side. He takes his first step and instantly moves a small rock. Making enough noise to be heard. Gero instantly turned and spotted Gohan who threw caution to the wind. He was mid flight when Gero gave the order. "Seventeen, Eighteen kill him!" The two of them looked at the remote in Dr. Gero's hand and engaged Gohan a moment later. "Sorry kid. Doctor's orders." Said Seventeen as he roundhouse kicks Gohan. Eighteen appeared behind Gohan in a flash and batted him to the ground. She was ready to slam down on him and remove his left arm. "Dodge!" Shouted Piccolo at the last moment. Gohan quickly reacted and just narrowly avoided the attack.

"Mr. Piccolo! What are these people. I can't sense their energy?" Shouted Gohan. Piccolo's face was filled with anger. "Lapis, Lazuli." He Said. The two androids looked at Piccolo with curiosity. "How do you know our names?" Asked Eighteen. "I've become very well acquainted with Cyan within the last year. He sent me to come rescue you." Said Piccolo. "This isn't good. I knew I should have installed the infinite energy generator prototype in them. They can only maintain combat for five more minutes." Thought Gero. "Seventeen, Eighteen kill them now! I order you!" Shouted Gero. Gero's finger was now resting on the detonate button.

"I'm really sorry, but I have no choice." Said Seventeen. He flew up to Piccolo and began throwing punches. Piccolo was on the defensive. He didn't want to hurt them. Eighteen was left to take on Gohan. Gohan placed both his hands in front of his head. "Masenko!" He Shouted. A ball of energy formed in his hands. "Ha!" Shouted Gohan as he launched his beam from his hands. Eighteen launches a blast of her own. The two beams clashed and were even, but after a few seconds Gohan's blast was starting to get pushed back.

Seventeen landed a powerful kick to Piccolo's gut. Followed by a him clenching his hands together above Piccolo's head. "Sledgehammer!" He Shouted as he smashed the back of Piccolo's head. Sending him flying into the ground. Gohan was blasted away, but not out of the fight. Severely bruised he rushed down Eighteen. She prepared to fire another blast, but the energy fizzled out of her hands. She had used all her combat energy in that ki clash. Seventeen had to jump in and catch Gohan off guard with a spinning kick to the back. "All tapped out sis?" Asked Seventeen in a taunting fashion. "You're running on empty too." Said Eighteen. "What're you talking about. I can still go." Said Seventeen. Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon whips right past Seventeen's head. Barely missing it.

"You missed." Said Seventeen as he charged up a blast of his own. "Did I?" Said Piccolo. The two of them turned to see Gero's hand and remote completely destroyed. "Well I'll be damned. This is payback doc." Said Seventeen as he turned his aim towards Gero. Without hesitation he opened fire on the doctor. Last second a third android flew in. It's exoskeleton was mostly missing, but it managed to fly in and put up a barrier in time to save Gero. "Thank goodness you made it in time Nineteen." Said Gero. He had called for his incomplete android to come and pick him up. "Damn it!" Shouted Seventeen. Nineteen grabbed Gero and took off.

Seventeen and Eighteen were both out of power And Gohan and Piccolo were badly injured. No one could chase after him and as long as the bombs remained inside their bodies, Seventeen and Eighteen could never truly be free. "Here take these." Said Piccolo. He pulled out the belt buckles. They were hand carved and had their gemstone on it. "It's cheesy. Too cheesy. It's definitely something grandpa would make. Thank you." Said Eighteen. "Where is he? I want to go see him." Asked Seventeen.

That evening Piccolo arrived at the hospital with Lapis and Lazuli. "Hello grandpa." Said Eighteen. His eyes open. "Lazuli is that you?" Asked Cyan. "Yes and Lapis is with me." Said Eighteen. "Thank goodness." Said Cyan. Tears flowed from his eyes. Piccolo stood at the door. Not wanting to interrupt their reunion. "Piccolo come in." Said Cyan. Piccolo turned and took a few steps in. "Thank you. Truly I can't find the words to explain how happy I am. I'm so glad you're a part of the family." Said Cyan. Family. A word so unfamiliar to Piccolo…, but it's a warm and kind word.

As they left the hospital Seventeen and Eighteen stopped Piccolo and Gohan. "I'm happy even though this is short lived." Said Eighteen. "Why's that?" Asked Gohan. "Gero has a failsafe. A bomb in our chests. Since he got away he can make a new remote and we'll be under his control again." Said Seventeen. "Wait! My dads friend Bulma is a scientist. She might be able to remove the bombs." Said Gohan. "It's worth a shot." Said Seventeen. "Today really is a great day." Said Eighteen. Piccolo couldn't stop smiling.

Authors note: The two of them aren't in their completed state like in dbz. Meaning they look the same, but are weaker. Also I'd like some reviews telling me what you think and some ideas for what you want to see. I already have several chapters written ahead, but I'm open to some ideas.


End file.
